Lost Lockwood
by chrissybee831
Summary: This is a Twilight/Vampire Diaries crossover Bella is Tyler Lockwood's half sister and she discovers this after a horrible accident changes her life forever. Mature Themes and Content first Chapter is Renee leaving Mystic Falls so you get a bit of a background story then it will go to Bella's POV
1. Chapter 1

Renee leaned back against the wall of the bathroom stall her hand held a stick that told her what she feared the most. She was indeed pregnant, her free hand moved over her mouth to muffle the gentle cry she let out. How could she be so stupid? She knew that now it would be even harder for her to break things off with Richard. He would never let her go if he knew she was carrying his child. Her hand dropped the stick and she flushed it down the toilet. Wiping the tears from her eyes she exited the stall walking over to the mirrors that lined the wall.

She looked at herself and her fingers lightly traced the cut on her upper lip and the bruise that was finally starting to go away from when Richard hit her last. Then her hand moved to her stomach, she could not find it in her heart to abort the baby it was still apart of her as well and though Richard did what he did she still loved him.

The brunette knew what she had to do but if she wanted to make it out of Mystic Falls safely she would have to do it when Richard was at football practice. Grabbing her backpack from the floor she quickly made her way out of the bathroom. Abruptly coming to a stop, "Ouch watch where you're going Renee…" Her friend Carol told her with a slight glare.

Before she spoke she had an idea, though her and Carol were friends she didn't like the fact that Richard and her were together. Carol wanted to be apart of the Lockwood family because of how she grew up on the wrong side of Mystic Falls. "Carol I know that you dislike the fact that Richard loves me…." Her friend pretended to be shocked, "Renee don't be silly…"

"What if I told you that if you help me leave Mystic Falls today you can have him and everything you have ever wanted?" The boney girl stood just a little taller crossing her arms over her chest raising a slight brow, "What do you need Renee? You better not be playing me… no coming back when you change your mind."

Renee let out a sigh of relief and thanked god, "I need you to distract Richard while I gather my things and leave town if he is aware of my intentions he will not let me go. But I am warning you Carol he isn't what he seems… I mean look at my face…. And this isn't the first time he has done this."

Carol shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really care Renee how he treats you can be completely different with how he will treat me…" shaking her head Renee looked down, " Just make sure he doesn't leave practice… by sundown I will be out of Mystic Falls for good." Renee took a deep breath and walked around Carol quickly making her way down the hall.

When she got home she pulled a suitcase out from under her bed and starting tossing clothes into it as much as she could fit. Walking to her closet she grabbed a shoe box from the top shelf and grabbed the stack of money she saved up from working at the Mystic Grill. She placed it in her bag and grabbed her suitcase hurring out of her room and to the front door. One last time she looked over her home she grew up in knowing she would break her mothers heart by leaving but it was something she needed to do.

The taxi she called earlier pulled up right when she stepped outside, after putting her things in the trunk she slid into the back. "Where to Miss?" he asked and she looked out the window as tears fell from her eyes, "Train station please…" He nodded his head and started to drive, Renee's eyes catching the town sign _You are now leaving Mystic Falls, come back soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**The first Chapter was just for you to get a feel of my story which I hope you enjoyed. I am still figuring out how to work this its been years since I have used this site. I had a previous profile but lost my information that is probably why some of you might recognize my story.**

 **In my crossover I do not have sparkly vampires I stick to the vampire diaries version of them. But I left the Vampires have certain powers part because I think its pretty awesome.**

 **The content in this story is Mature there will be lots of bad language and adult content. My story for Isabella is dark when you first meet her she is not like the books. She is social, non clumsy, kind hearted, but that quickly changes throughout my story. I hope you all enjoy the ride.**

Present

I yelled out loud cheering for Forks High School football team, "LET'S GO SPARTANS, LET'S GO!" My pom poms waved frantically in the air as Mike Newton our star quarterback threw the ball towards Tyler Crowley who caught it perfectly running towards the end zone. I jumped up and down hitting my pom poms together, "GO TYLER!" Being a cheerleader since I was on kiddie league I learned a lot about football because I didn't want to cheer for a sport I had no idea about. Plus my father Charlie watched nothing but sportsnet every time he was home.

Touchdown for Forks High School to win the game it was amazing that our team was finally making it to the championship. Mike sprinted over to the sideline and I laughed lightly handing him a water bottle, "Great job out there Mike congratulations on the win…"

He chugged his water taking a few deep breaths, "Does that mean you finally go out on a date with me?"

Rolling my eyes I lightly pushed him, "Not even close…." Mike was perfect what every girl wanted, what I should want but sadly I didn't. It could be because my best friend since birth Jessica has had her eye on Mike since we discovered the hotness of boys. Or it's the fact that I had a crush on my best friend Jacob Black that lived over in La Push he was tanned skinned and had a body that put all others to shame.

I let out a gentle sigh as I thought about him when I looked over at Mike he gave me a weird expression, and she figured she got lost once again in a Jacob dream haze. Just as I grabbed my bag the front pouch began to ring, I unzipped it and looked at the screen _Jacob's House._ My mouth lifted into a giant smile as I slid my finger across the screen and placed the phone to my ear, "Hey Jacob,"

"Hey Bells, Just wanted to let you know my father and yours are drunker than a skunk. And we can't have Forks Sheriff driving under the influence so can you come pick him up? I would drive him but something else is wrong with the rabbit and I can't fix it until Monday." I sighed shaking my head Charlie's drinking has been getting worse these last few weeks. "Yeah I will be there soon the game just ended."

I waved goodbye to the rest of the cheer squad and the football team, "Sorry I won't be able to make it to the party tonight guys I have to go pick up my dad. I am tired anyways hopefully I can stay up to get from La Push back." They waved back and I hurried over to my car an old beat up Chevy Truck that Billy Black, Jacob's father let me have. When I got inside I pulled out my beats speaker and connected it to my phone setting it to my driving playlist. I turned the music loud to help me stay awake as I made my way to La Push.


	3. Chapter 3

As I pulled up into the gravel driveway I found my heart beating wildly my chest, which always happened when I knew I was going to see Jacob any moment. I turned off the car and stepped out, when I got closer to the door it opened revealing a shirtless Jacob Black. My cheeks instantly blushed brightly with extreme heat and I looked down to hide this. "There is my favorite girl…" His voice sent chills throughout my body and I gazed up at him once again.

"You grew again Jacob, what exactly are they feeding the boys here?" His laugh made her heart skip a beat and she bit the corner of her lip.

"The same thing we always eat Bells," he gently tugged the top of her cheer uniform. "How was the game?"

"We won championships here we come."

"Ah you guys wouldn't stand a chance against our school."

I laughed, "Well of course not I mean look at you guys. That's a one way ticket to being injured."

He laughed and gently gripped my arm, "He is inside just started to pass out too you came just in time."

Frowning lightly I made my way into the house my father's head lifted slightly, "Come on Cha… Dad I want to get home I am tired and it's late. I have school in the morning and you have work."

He stumbled as he got himself up from the couch, Jacob rushing to his side, "I will help you get him to the car."

Nodding my head I held back my tears I would save those for when I was in my room. This man was not the father I grew up with but your wife leaving you would change a man for the worse. It's been three years since Renee… I refused to call her mother because she didn't deserve that title after she left us. Charlie has been drinking his life away and the department was not liking this behavior he was close to losing his job.

When Jacob got Charlie into the passenger seat he closed the door and pulled me into a hug, "He will get better Bells, it's just going to take time that's all…" I held onto his warm frame letting just a few sobs out as he rubbed my back. "Let me know when you get home okay?" I pulled away nodding my head then turned my head up to look up at him. My hands gripping his sides. He gave him his warm Jacob smile and my stomach did butterflies, I was brave with a lot of things in my life but admitting my feelings for Jacob wasn't one of them.

I sometimes wondered if he felt the way I did but I remembered that he was with Nessie **( Ah! You see what I did there? haha)** His fingers gently grazed my cheek and I pulled myself away from him and his smile disappeared getting replaced with a frown. "Talk to you later Jacob."

I walked over to the driver side and got into the car putting on my seatbelt I turned on car. Giving him one last wave I flipped around and out of the driveway. The roads were dark as they always were in La Push it was nothing but trees that surrounded the road. "Char… Dad you can't be doing this anymore… your work isn't going to put up with it anymore."

Charlie sat up straighter and rolled his eyes, "I am the parent Isabella you don't tell me what to do."

"Well if you acted like a parent should I wouldn't have to be the adult around here. She left dad that was her choice not yours don't beat yourself up about it."

"Yeah she left because of you… she couldn't stand the fact…." his lips closed quickly stopping from saying what he really wanted to say. My eyes went wide and I looked over at him, "Me? I didn't do anything I kept my distance from her because she never wanted me anyway." I gripped the wheel tightly my anger rising just slightly, "How dare you blame this on me. "

"It's true she couldn't stand what you reminded her of… of who you reminded her of… We should have gave you up like she wanted."

My heart shattered at those words Charlie had never said anything like to me in my entire life I felt the tears flowing freely down my cheeks, "What are you talking about… who… who would I remind her of?" I asked not exactly sure what he was talking about. I looked at the road when I swerved slightly and straightened the truck out. Taking a calming breath I looked over at him again, "What do you mean?"

"God you are clueless… you think you would have notice since YOU LOOK NOTHING LIKE ME!" He yelled out and my body went numb, "You reminded her of the reason why she left her home… of your real father."

One hand let go of the wheel as I gasped sobbing uncontrollably, "No its…. You both lied to me all these years…" I looked at him, "Everything makes sense now." sniffling I gripped the wheel with both hands again gripping the wheel tighter than before and let out a scream. "How could you both lie to me all my life?"

"I thought we could just pass you off as mine which worked… I thought I could love you like my own but that changed when you made her leave." he spat hatefully at me and I turned to him once again my hand letting go of the wheel I slapped him across the face. After I heard a loud honking noise and I my eyes turned back to the road I was on the opposite lane with a car coming straight at us my eyes blinded by the bright headlights I went to turn the car but at the speed we were going I caused the car to flip and roll off the road down a hill. My head hit the side of the window knocking me out momentarily.

I woke up to the sounds of sirens lifting my head slightly I gasped in pain raising my hand to my head it was wet with blood. I looked over to the passenger seat to see if Charlie was okay, what my eyes saw caused me to scream out. Even though what he said hurt me I still considered him a father he raised me. And now his body laid out of the passenger window lifeless, I unbuckled my seatbelt and pushed the door open with the strength I had left still in a daze I slowly made my way to his side. There was just a little space between him and tree he looked unrecognizable, "Charlie?" I whispered and no response. "CHARLIE…. WAKE UP!" Still there was nothing and I cried out walking away from the car, I could feel my body losing its strength little white lights flashed around through the trees.

I didn't want to leave him no matter what I couldn't do that to him it's bad enough that I crashed because I wasn't paying attention. As I leaned against the totalled truck I felt my body warm up and an intense pain flow through my body and I crumbled down to my knees holding my arms around myself. I had never felt pain like that before in my life not even now after the accident it was too much to handle and my eyes rolled back darkness completely taking over as I fainted the rest of my body falling to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews I am glad you are all enjoying my story. I am sorry my chapters have been so short once I get more into the flow of it they will become longer.**

 **(These Characters are from the wonderful minds of Stephanie Meyer and L.J. Smith)**

 _Beep….. Beep….. Beep_

I groaned as I heard the beeping it felt like it was so loud blaring right into my ear. I got up slowly my hand going to the side of my head rubbing it gently. As I started to get out of my haze memories of what happened flashed before and I jumped up from the hospital bed my eyes roaming over my body to see what damage I had from the crash. But there wasn't anything on me not even a bruise. Was the crash a dream? But if it was then why am I in the hospital? _Charlie?_ I ripped the I.V.'s out of my arm and hurried out into the hallway of the hospital, "Charlie? Dad? Where are you?" My voice was a bit scratchy but I continue to yell for him.

That's when I felt too warm arms wrap around me, "Shush Bells it's okay…." Jacob's husky voice whispered in my ear.

"Where's Charlie? Is he okay? I need to talk to him make sure that he is okay." I turned to face Jacob and his face had a devastated look and I shook my head lightly the tears rushing out. "No…. He can't… he was…. He was the only family I had left…" I sobbed my legs giving out but Jacob caught me holding me close. 

" I am so sorry Bella…. He didn't make it… The crash was bad…" I could hear the sadness in his voice he was upset as well Charlie was a big part of his life as well. "You need to get back into the room okay the doctor needs to look you over. Something… you were in the crash Bella but you don't have one scratch on you."

I made my way back to the hospital room, "It must not have been bad from my side just… just Charlie's."

"You were a bloody mess when they found you Bells, by the time you reached the hospital you were completely healed. It has everyone here talking wondering how you made it out of that crash completely unharmed."

"I don't know how that is possible Jacob. Before I fainted though I felt a pain so intense though it was like my bones wanted to just break apart." I sat down on my hospital bed my head in my hands I cried for Charlie even with what he said to me he was the only family I knew and now I had no one. "I have to get everything ready for Charlie's funeral…."

"Billy took care of everything its all set for Friday and Saturday…we were hoping you would wake up in time to say your goodbyes."

Nodding my head, "I have to thank him." I mumbled as there was a knock on the door and Dr. Cullen entered.

"Hey Bella how are we doing so far?"

"Okay I guess I don't feel anything."

He came over to me and placed his hands on the side of my head giving it some pressure, "Does that hurt at all?"

"No not one bit."

He furrowed his brow as he did the rest of his assessment of me, "Everything seems to be good, your vitals and no injuries you're free to go home if you'd like."

"Thank you ."

"Billy is your temporary guardian so he can be the one to sign your release papers. Umm.. I am sorry about Charlie he was a good man and his last few years might not have been his best but he was still the man I know.. If you need anything let me or my wife Esme know.."

Smiling lightly I nodded, "Thank you." He gently patted my shoulder and made his way out of the room. "I want to go home."

 _Saturday_

My eyes were puffy and red from my constant crying since yesterday I was dreading this moment ever since I was released from the hospital. " I am sorry about our fight we had I know Renee leaving us was hard. Especially since you got stuck raising a child that was never yours. No matter what Charlie you're my father even if our DNA doesn't match and I hope you know that." I stepped closer to the casket and placed the long stemmed red rose on top of it bringing my fingers to my lips I kissed them then placed it on the casket. I sniffled as I turned away from him Jacob was waiting for me a few feet away with Nessie glued to his side.

"Thank you both for showing up today it means a lot to me." They both nodded, "Of course Bella we will be here as long as you need us." The tall model like girl said as her fingers interlocked with Jacob's and for the first time I didn't cringe at the public display of affection. Through this whole thing I realized that Jacob and I will be nothing more than friends.

"My dad has something waiting for you at your house it's in your room. Charlie left it to him a while back just in case something happened. Did you want us to join you at home?" Jacob asked and I lightly shook my head.

"I think I would just like some time to myself for a while, I will call if I need anything." He walked up to me and pulled me into his arms hugging me as tight as he could, my eyes looked back at Nessie as I returned the hug her head down and her shoulders slumping down. I pulled away and he kissed my forehead lightly. "Later Bella…"

When I made it home the house felt empty and I felt lonely making my way up to my room my eyes landed on a small shoe box with white envelope on top of it. _Bella_ my name was written on it in Charlie's writing sighing I took a seat on my bed and opened the letter….

 _Isabella,_

 _I am guessing that I am no longer with you since you are reading this letter and I apologize if it was my drunken mistake. There is something that I need to tell you that I probably wasn't man enough to say while I was alive, and for that I am sorry. You deserved to know this and I honestly thought your mother would be here so we could do it together. I am not your biological father. Renee came to Forks during my senior year of high school she was working at the Diner when I met her and Bella she was beautiful. I fell in love with her instantly she had told me of her situation and being the man I was raised to be I decided I would marry her and help raise you as though you were my own. I was there to help with your first step, your first word, I taught you how to ride a bike, and I took you to all your cheer practices. In every sense of the word I am your father and nothing will change that. I am sorry for the way I was after your mom left I gave up a lot for her so I could help raise you and I was angry I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. And hopefully what I am about to tell you will help you forgive me. All I know of your father is that his name is Richard Lockwood, he lives in Mystic Falls Virginia. In the box I am giving you is pictures of him and your mother and some things she left here from her life in Mystic Falls. I know you're probably feeling alone right now so I hope giving you this information will help that. I love you Bella never doubt that for a second._

 _Love your dad,_

 _Charlie._

I was unable to control the tears that fell from my eyes and what was left of my heart I felt break into a million more pieces. I hugged the letter to my chest wiping the tears from eyes with the back of my hand. My hand gripped a corner of the box and I flipped it open the first picture I saw was of Renee in a cheer uniform another young girl at her side. In the background I saw the sign for Mystic Falls High School. I turned the picture around and saw _Carol and I JV Cheer Squad_. I guessed cheering was something us girls did in my family. Placing the picture to the side another one was behind it of Renee and a young man he was tall nicely built good looking but something about his expression was mean and angry he held onto Renee like he had no intention of letting her go. When I flipped it over _Richard and I Homecoming_ was written in the back.

Flipping it to the front again I noticed our similarities my finger lightly traced his face and I sighed. I had no one left No Charlie, definitely no Renee she dropped off the face of the earth. But I could get to know my real father to see what he was like to understand why Renee decided to leave him. I turned towards my dresser on the side of my bed and picked up my phone googling the Washington Airport website I paid for a one way ticket to Virginia.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bells why are you leaving? You don't know the reason why Renee had left your father in first place. It had to be something bad." Jacob told me as I was placing my last suitcase into the trunk of the taxi.

"Jacob I need to do this it's important to me. He needs to know just as much as I should have known a long time ago. It's his right to know and it's mine as well. I will call as much as I can and if it's bad then I will fly back I promise." I walked up to him and smiled warmly, "Don't worry about me okay.." I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him close, "I will miss you so much."

"I will miss you more than you know Bella." I pulled away from his embrace and got into the backseat of the taxi rolling down the window I waved as the taxi driver took off. My heart pounded rapidly at the nervousness that I felt leaving the home I have ever known. I considered myself to be on an adventure.

Two days before the full moon…..

The plane landed the pilot speaking over the intercom, "Welcome to Virginia." he told the passengers and I took a deep breath, from what I read about Mystic Falls it was a small town there were no airports near it so I needed to take a bus which was about four hours from the airport. I would make it about mid-afternoon which gave me enough time to find a hotel to stay at before dark.

I grabbed my luggage and made my way to the Bus booth, "Hello I would like a bus ticket to Mystic Falls." The older man nodded his head sliding the ticket through the whole, "that will be forty and sixty five cents." I pulled out my wallet and gave him forty-five grabbing the ticket along with my change.

The Virginia weather was completely different than the Forks weather she was use to and she knew eventually she would have to buy different clothes all she had was long sleeves and coats. The drive felt longer than it really was and Bella found herself drifting to sleep….

Standing in the middle of tall trees I looked up at the night sky the bright full moon broke through the trees shining down on me. I felt my body temperature rise like I had an intense fever my ears heard a low growl and a snap of twigs my fear picked up and I started to take off in another direction opposite of the sound. The sound followed me every step, "Who's there?" I asked nervously and a pair of glowing eyes made itself closer to me I could see that it was a beautiful wolf. It snarled angrily at me and I gasped stepping back then it snapped it jaws at me and I screamed out taking off into a run. I pushed myself as fast as I couldn't outrun the wolf, I saw a clearing up ahead the moonlight reflecting off the water. I pushed myself but stopped abruptly as a pain flowed through my body hearing a howl in the distance I screamed out falling to my knees. My bones cracked like they were breaking over and over my body sweating uncontrollably then it stopped. I went to stand but I felt different like I was level to the ground, walking towards the water my eyes looked at my reflection against the water and it wasn't me I was a wolf beautifully white fur and dark green eyes I went to scream but all that came out was a howl.

I jolted awake as a hand touched my shoulder gasping for air my head moved back and forth to see where I was. The bus driver looked at me worriedly, "Sorry to wake you ma'am but we are here in Mystic Falls."

Catching my breath I nodded grabbing my purse, "Umm thanks…" Getting up slowly from my seat I walked out of the bus to where side was open to retrieve my bags. I set them on the bench waving goodbye to the driver as he took off. I turned around overlooking the plaza at the center of the town. It was still sunny I had made it earlier than expected on the other side of the plaza I saw a hotel. It was perfect right in the middle of town hopefully there was a room open. I grabbed my bags and walked across the plaza I thought it would be difficult to carry them I packed a lot of things but it felt light like I had nothing in there.

As I made my way to the hotel I couldn't get that odd dream out of my mind I have never had a dream like that before it felt so real. Shaking the thoughts I figured I shouldn't dwell on a silly nightmare and I made my way to the front desk of the hotel and set my bags on the side of me. I rang the bell twice and an older lady came from the office door, "Hey I was wondering if you had any rooms avaliable?"

The lady nodded her head, "Yes I do how many nights?"

I shrugged my shoulders lightly, "I am not sure about that yet Ma'am but I will pay for the week and after its up I will pay for more nights if I need to."

"Call Mrs. Flowers Ma'am makes me feel old and I'm not there yet."

I laughed lightly, "Okay Mrs. Flowers." she handed me a key, "second floor room thirty-six." nodding I smiled and grabbed the key placing it into my pocket.

After I got settled into my room I was starving for some food so I went down to the lobby to ask Mrs. Flowers where there was a good place to eat. "Hey Mrs.Flowers I was wondering if you knew of a place close by to eat some dinner?"

"Just across the way there's the Mystic Grill delicious food there you'll love it." smiling I thanked her and stepped outside the streets were filled with the locals that all seemed to be going to the Mystic Grill as well.

When I walked in the place was hectic I stood at the hostess booth waiting to see if I need to be seated. A tall boy around my age with blondish hair and blue eyes greeted me, "Umm hey sorry we are little busy so you can go seat yourself I will bring you a menu as soon as I can." Nodding my head I found a small booth in the corner across from the pool tables. The boy came back setting the menu in front of me looking like this place was about to drive him off a building. "Hey my name is Matt I'll be your server for today can I start you off with a drink?"

I lightly smiled, "Hey… Can I have Dr.Pepper?" Nodding his head, "I will let you look at the menu for a bit while I get that." I grabbed the menu and watched as he walked off. He was undoubtly gorgeous and I wondered if all Mystic Falls men looked that way. Looking over the menu my eye caught a burger discription and I knew I had to have it. He came back and set the glass of Dr. Pepper in front of me, "Alright what can I get you?" closing the menu I pushed it off to the side, "I will have the bacon burger no onions and fries with the side." He took down my order staring at me for a moment, "You aren't from here are you?" shaking my head lightly, "Nope I just got into town today."

"You look familiar… well like someone I know…" I raised a brow, "I will put in the order for you."

"Wait can I ask a question?"

He looked around to see if his other tables needed anything and nodded, "Sure…"

Smiling I grabbed my purse and pulled out the picture of Renee and Richard, "I am looking for someone and I was wondering if you could point me in his direction. I know he lives in this town I just don't know where." I placed the picture on the table in front of him and pointed to Richard and he looked down frowning when he saw the picture. "Yeah that's Mayor Lockwood.. He umm… he passed away a few months ago." I gasped softly grabbing the picture quickly and slid myself out of the booth. "I am sorry I have to go.."

The cold air hit my face once I opened the door but as I stepped out I rammed into a stiff body, "Oh god I am sorry…" I mumbled with a sniffle looking up at the person I ran into. The breath leaving my lungs as I stared into gorgeous dark blue eyes, "Holy crow…" I whispered shaking myself out of the daze.

"Watch where you're going there is other people walking." I jerked back slightly at how rude he was, "I apologized be happy that I did that I could have just ignored you and tell you to stay out of my way." He squinted those gorgeous hues at me and gave me a slight glare, "Look you're new to town so I am sure you probably haven't learned which people you should and shouldn't have an attitude with so I am gonna let that slide plus I need a glass of bourban which is more important than arguing with a kid and how she needs to learn how to walk." I huffed and pushed past him angrily and he grunted my strength slammed him against the door. His eyes went wide in shock like he was just as surprised as I was at my strength, "Who are you?" he asked and I glared at him. "None of your business I won't be in town for much longer anyway." I stormed off back to the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jacob I don't know what to do, I feel so lost and lonely now. This was my last hope to find some what of a family." I sniffled lightly as I spoke to him over the phone.

" _Bells you're not alone you have Billy and I. We will be your family I mean you've always have been."_

"You know what I mean Jacob. I think I am just going to see if he might have any family here I want to at least know more about him. Then I guess I will head back over to Forks."

" _How about I go over there? Be with you so you don't have to go through this alone."_

"I don't know about that Jacob…I don't think Nessie will be okay with that. She doesn't like me enough as it is."

" _It doesn't matter what she says the day you left we decided to take a break for a bit."_

My heart lightly skipped a beat at those words and I replied back to him, "Oh Jake I am so sorry I hope I am not to blame for that."

" _Not at all Bella. Listen text me the towns name and what hotel you're staying at and I will see you in a few days."_

"Okay… thanks Jake you're the best."

I was back at the Mystic Grill my eyes roamed the establishment looking for the server that I was speaking with yesterday. When I looked over at the bar he appeared from the room in the back and I took a deep breath and made my way towards the bar. He hadn't noticed me until I took I cleared my throat gently and took a seat at the bar. "Hi…" I said sheepishly with a slight smile. "I wanted to apologize for just walking out like that yesterday that bit of information you gave me yesterday kind of upset me more than it should have I guess."

"That's fine, though may I ask why you were asking about Mayor Lockwood?"

I looked down my fingers lightly tracing the weird swirly patterns on the bartop, "It's kind of personal."

He furrowed his brows at me and spoke once again, "Well I am best friends with the mayor's son so I find it odd that someone who isn't from here is asking about him."

My head snapped up and my eyes went wide, "He has a son? Can you tell me where he is at?"

"I don't think that's a good idea until you tell me exactly what you want."

Sighing I looked around the room to see if anyone was listening our conversation but no one was I leaned in more closer, "My mother Renee is from this town," I pulled the picture out of my bag and showed him once again. "That's her with Richard Lockwood…. My father." His blue eyes widened in shock speechless as he stared at the picture than back at her.

"Shit… Listen tonight a bunch of us are going to the high school to set up for senior prank night meet me in the front and I will take you to him."

Smiling with sniffle I nodded my head gently, "Thank you so much you don't know what this means to me… My name is Isabella by the way." I held out my hand and he took it into his shaking it gently, "I am Matt its nice to meet you… Sorry about the way I told you about him if I would have known who you were I would have said it a lot better but then again I don't think there is a better way to tell a person their father is dead."

"It's completely fine I don't want to tell anyone why I am here because I am new to this whole thing I just found out recently that the man who raised me was never my father. I am still processing it. Anyways I should go I will see you tonight Matt, thank you so much for your help."

He warmly smiled, "No problem Isabella see you later."

I got up from the bar and watched him go to the back room once again when I was close to the door a tall man stood in my path he had dirty blonde hair and the smile he gave me sent a creepy chill down my spine, "Ello love I couldn't help but hear that conversation you were having with young Matt over there."

Crossing my arms I glared slightly, "That was personal business you had no right to snoop in on other peoples conversations."

He raised up his hands, "I am sorry love it's just Tyler is a friend of mine as well. If you like I can take you straight to him so you don't have to wait for tonight." I stepped back from him shaking my head lightly, "No that's fine I will wait for Matt." He looked deeper into my eyes, "Please I insist come with me…" Raising a brow, "I alread said no."

The blonde man looked shocked surprised that I didn't agree to go with him and I stepped to the side and walked out the door walking towards the Hotel I was staying at when a hand roughly moved over my mouth. The man from just a few minutes ago whispered in my ear, "Why can't I use compulsion on you? I tried to do this the friendly way but I guess this way is best." He grabbed my head and roughly hit across the brick wall of the building everything around me going black.

 **Oh snap Klaus is in the house haha I hope everyone knows exactly where we are at in the vampire diaries seasons. Thank you all for the reviews I am glad you are enjoying the story. I take a while because I work and have a two year old who is potty training right now. The next chapter should be up soon**


	7. Chapter 7

"I have never seen her before so what was the point in taking her?" I heard a gentle male voice speaking it was different from the voice from earlier.

"I overheard this little bit talking to Matt at the Mystic Grill… this is Tyler's long lost sister." I blinked my eyes open coming out of my darken haze my hand moving to the side of my head that was shoved into a brick wall. There was dried blood it was my own but I felt fine like it had never happened. "Well look who is up lost lockwood…. Sorry about that but I mean you healed which means someone has been very bad and has activated their curse."

I looked up at the blonde from earlier with a lost expression, "Curse? What curse? I have no idea what you're talking about. Why am I here?"

He bent down in front of me, "I plan on using you later but I got even more interested when my compulsion didn't work on you which means you are fully a werewolf now."

My eyes widened and I laughed lightly, "What? Werewolf? Great I was taken by druggies. Listen I don't know anyone in this town so using me is a lost cause if you let me go I won't say a word I promise." He raised a brow and laughed out loudly, "Oh you are really new love... " He smirked as his face turned serious and I watched him cautiously. Around his eyes little veins began to pulsate and the color turned a bright yellowish gold color, his lips parted to reveal fangs.

Screaming at the top of my lungs I scooted away from him until I hit a wall, "What the fuck are you?"

"Klaus you're scaring her she doesn't even know what she is yet lay off her." My eyes turned over to the voice and I saw a boy around my age green eyes like trees that use to surround my house back in Forks.

"I am not doing anything Stefan.." He told the boy and turned back to me. "Tell me love have you done your first transformation?" The one named Klaus asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about there has been no transformation… I am perfectly fine…" my voice was shaking and I could feel a few tears slid down my cheeks. "Are you going to kill me?" I whispered the question looking down at the ground.

"You will find out tomorrow night what I am talking about and trust me it will be very painful. Not yet.. Well at least I haven't decided that yet. But let us go we have somewhere to be. Rebekah…" He called the name and a long haired blonde came through the door and I flinched wondering what he planned on having her do. "Take care of this one for me I have things to attend to at Mystic Falls High School. When I call I expect you along with her to be there. Come on Stefan let's go."

 _ **Later that night at Mystic Falls High School…**_

My arm was being pulled roughly by the blonde named Rebekah as we walked through the parking lot, "What's going on? Where are you taking me?"

"We have a little surprise for you… Just shut up and don't speak unless spoken you're causing me a headache and I didn't think that was possible for a vampire."

"Could you not pull my arm out of the socket please?" The blonde stopped in the school hallway and huffed out loud, "Just shut up and even if I did you would heal anyways wolf."

"You all keep saying that and I am having a hard time believing that or any of this. What the hell are you guys anyways… the way his face changed it was unbelievable like something out of a horror movie."

"We are vampires the original ones.. Except Klaus he is a hybrid both vampire and wolf."

I was frozen in my spot thinking that I was possibly in a dream maybe I didn't really wake up from the accident. I felt my arm being tugged once again, "Come on Nik is waiting." I followed in fear I wanted to make it out of this town alive. When we walked into a classroom I saw a blonde holding onto boy, "Tyler you don't have to do this… we aren't even sure it will work."

Stopping when I heard his name I whispered, "Tyler Lockwood.."

The hybrid named Klaus turned to face me smiling, "Ah just in time a family reunion." Klaus grabbed my arm pulling me in front of him his hand wrapping around my neck squeezing it tightly. "You don't drink that blood I snap this girls neck…"

Tyler looked over at Klaus, "Why should I care?"

"Because Tyler this girl here is your sister.." I whimpered when his grip tightened looking over at Tyler as he looked me over. "You want me to believe that?" Klaus nodded his head, "Yes actually little miss what was your name… Ah yes Isabella was at the Mystic Grill today talking to young Matt and said how disappointed she was to find out her biological father tragically passed away. She was suppose to meet up with Matt but as you can see I got to her first. Now are you going to do as you're told?" Tyler growled in anger and grabbed the cup of blood and took a drink and I cringeC in disgust. His eyes began to change just like Klaus's had earlier. I was tossed to the floor. "Ah see that's how it's supposed to go good thing you kept Elena alive it seems her blood is the only way I can make my hybrids. Rebekah lets go get that doppelganger I am going to need lots of blood."

In a blink of an eye they both disappeared and Tyler walked over to me his face changing back to normal. "Hey everything is going to be okay now…" He told me and I didn't realize I was crying uncontrollably. "What's going on I didn't know things like this existed and now I am not sure what I am…" He tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean?" I wiped the tears from my eyes, "He told me I would be going through a transformation… and I don't know what he means… I don't know what any of this means. I just wanted to find my real father I didn't want to be alone…." I sobbed softly and he pulled me into my arms, "You won't be alone anymore I promise."

"We should get out of here before things get worse Tyler." He gently grabbed my arms and lifted me up onto my feet. "If you want Tyler she can stay with me. I am sure you need to talk to your mother about this. But tomorrow you need to be with her its a full moon."

I looked over at the blonde, "What does that mean?" I asked nervously looking at them both for an answer.

"We will worry about that tomorrow, I can explain what I can then. For right now a lot has happened." Tyler replied and I just nodded and followed them both out of the school thinking my life just got more complicated.


	8. Chapter 8

**_The next morning..._**

I stayed at Caroline's last night who is my half brother's girlfriend, odd I know. I had told them that I had a room at the hotel but they said it would be safer to be in a house where vampires had to be invited in. _Vampires_ I thought its unbelievable that I have to hide from vampires I felt like I just stepped into Charlaine Harris's world of Bon Temp. Caroline's mother had just left to go work at the Sheriff's station and it caused me to have a slight pain in my heart because it made me think of Charlie.

"Tyler should be here any moment I told him to wait until my mother left to come over at explain things to you. If you want when he comes I can give you guys privacy?" I looked down at sighed shaking my head, "No its fine I am sure he needs you here with him."

Just then the door opened and in walked Tyler he wrapped Caroline in a hug and I looked away. I could tell by just being in the room they cared a lot for each other. I wish I could find someone to be that way with but the only date I have ever been on was with Tyler Crowley and he was a sleeze. "Hey Isabella," Tyler spoke and I looked over at him with a gentle smile.

"Hey... I guess you want information about who I am and what I want." taking a deep breath I placed my hands in my lap as I sat back on Caroline's couch.

"My mom didn't know about you she told me she knew Renee they were friends but her senior year she left Mystic Falls."

"Yeah well apparently she left pregnant with me. I didn't know that Charlie wasn't my dad until recently. I was in a argument with him while I was driving and he spilled it out. I crashed... and ummm... he died." I told him with a light sob, "I should have been paying more attention that road is always so dark... but just finding out you've been lied to all your life distracts you."

He grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it, "That's how you triggered your curse then."

"Curse? What curse? everyone keeps talking about this curse and I have no idea what it means."

"Our family the Lockwoods have a curse that if we kill anyone accident or not we trigger the werewolf gene and we are forced to change every full moon."

"Every full moon? Which means tonight?" I got up off the couch and started pacing back and forth.

"Look Tyler will be there with you and so will I. I helped him through his first transformation as well." I looked over at her and then to Tyler. "Does it hurt?"

"Its the most painful experience you will ever have in your life." He told me and I shook my head, "I can't do this I don't want to. I thought this would be a happy time for me and now its turning horrible discovering Vampires and Wolves what's next witches?"

"Yeah our friend Bonnie is actually a witch." Caroline mumbled and I huffed angrily.

"We can take you to the old Lockwood property it has a cell that we can keep you in." and I looked at him wife eyed "You're seriously going to put me in a cell? How dangerous will I be?" He took a deep breath than spoke, "Very a werewolf bit can kill a vampire and who knows what you will do in your wolf form. So its better to be safe than sorry and you regret what you've done when it was something you couldn't control."

 ** _Just before sunset..._**

I rubbed my neck roughly as broke out into a sweat the more the day dragged the more agitated I got. My body was running a fever I thought I was going to die from the heat my body was giving off. "Everything will be okay Isabella we got some wolfsbane that you should drink until you can't anymore it will weaken you."

"Everything isn't okay Tyler I am turning into a fucking werewolf!" I snapped at him and sighed looking up at the last rays of sun through the trees as we walked towards the celler I would be staying my night in. "I'm sorry I usually don't act like that." He nodded his head, "I understand. Come on its down here Caroline is bringing the shackles."

"The shackles? isn't the cell enough? now you have to chain me if you are trying to keep me calm you're doing a horrible job."

"Its just to keep you and us safe," Caroline said giving me a fright as she appeared out of thin air. "Its not nice to pop in like that scare me to death why don't you." She gave me an apologetic smile and held up the shackles and I stepped into the cell my eyes roamed and as I looked closely at the rock type walls I noticed claw marks. "Oh my god this is really happening." I mumbled and began to take off my shoes and sweats along with my sweater. I was told to just wear shorts and a sports bra they would rip apart anyways after I changed.

"Sorry Isabella but we need to chain you up... the sun has already gone down." Frowning at the blonde I nodded and looked over at Tyler who was putting herbs into a water bottle as she chained me to the rock wall. He shook the bottle quickly walking over to me, "No matter how bad it hurts do not stop drinking it." Caroline moved to his side it looked like she was trying to hold back tears and it made me worry more than I already was. I took the bottle from him and unscrewed the cap the smell of the herb Wolfsbane made me shiver I didn't like it. "Here it goes.." I mumbled and they both stepped back I lifted the bottle to my mouth and let it flow down my throat quickly coughing it up as it burned along my throat and mouth down to the pit of my stomach. "What... the... fuck!"

"Keep drinking it Isabella." Tyler told me and I nodded pouring more into my mouth some of it falling out and dripping all over my chin I screamed the buring was unbearable. Shaking my head I barely got have way through I couldn't handle it anymore I tossed the bottle across the cell and screamed out in a growl looking over at Tyler and Caroline, "Caroline get out behind the cell door now." She nodded and with her vampire speed she was looking through from the otherside of the bars.

I felt my spine break horribly my body falling forward I cried out, "AHHHH!!!!!" It was like I was in the car accident again but ten times worse. Tyler's hands gripped mine, "I am here Bella," He said my nickname and I looked up at him, "Do you mind if I call you Bella?" He asked I know he was only trying to distract me. "It's... fine" I spoke the words im heavy breath and my leg slipped out from under me as it broke just like my spine had did and I watched as another scream of pain left my lips. "I... can't... it hurts please..." I pleaded crying out as another wave hit throughout my body and I fell flat on the ground. "Make it... make it stop." I mumbled, Tyler pushed my hair out of my face. "I wish I could Bella trust me this is not how I wanted things to go after finding out I have a sister."

Minutes passed and certain parts of my body just repeated breaking to complete my transformation. It was the most painful experience of my life and I was thankful to have Tyler and Caroline there with me. When the moon rised to its highest I could feel it flow through me it was like a drug that rushed through my veins. What I remember last was Tyler hurrying over to the cell door and locking it in place with the chains, I looked down at my hands that were flat against the floor and they changed painfully to paws and my head lifted up to the ceiling and I let out a loud howl completeing my transformation. I could feel myself there but my inner wolf was what took over for the most part I had no control animal instincts won.

 ** _The next day..._**

"Bella?" I groaned at the sound of my name and buried myself in the crook of my arm. "Bella, It's Caroline I brought you some of your clothes." I stretched my body out and shivered at the feeling of the cold floor. It brought me back to what had happened last night and I jumped up covering my naked body with my hands. "Its okay I am the only here Tyler is waiting for you outside I convinced him to give us a moment."

I grabbed the pile of clothes she had in her hands, "Thank you Caroline... for not just the clothes for staying with me." She smiled at me and nodded, "Any time you're apart of our group now and we are always there for each other." She patted my shoulder gently and stood up, "I will let you get dressed you can meat us both outside."

When she left I got up off the floor changing into my clothes I took another glance around the cell and sighed, "See you on the next full moon." I whispered stepping out and up the steps that lead outside. The bright sun hit my face and I smiled brightly, "Never thought I would be so excited to see the sun." I laughed and so did Tyler, "Come on I have some people I want you to meet. But I was wondering do you plan on staying here?" my brother asked and I shrugged, "I want to... I mean if you want me to. I have no one else or no where else I can go that I can call home."

"I want you to stay because I would like to get to know my sister. We can get you into school with a little compulsion and we could finish the year out together."

"That sounds great actually." My start here in Mystic Falls was a little shakey and I am not sure what will happen as long as I stay here but I want to get to know Tyler he is the only family I really have left. Hopefully things will start getting better for the both of us.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't feel comfortable staying at your house Tyler. I know your mom says its okay but can't I just stay at Caroline's?" The blonde nodded her head lightly, "I really don't mind neither does my mom she is always at the station so it would be nice to have company."

"Alright but if you need anything let me know."

I smiled and gave him a hug, "Don't worry I will. So before we get this school thing situated where are we going?"

"The Salvatore Boarding house apparently stuff happened between Stefan and Elena that didn't end well. We need to discuss a plan about Klaus."

My body shivered at the name, "The man is something else he was..." I sighed as I got into the back of Caroline's car. "scary."

"I think we will be fine he left town."

Caroline looked over at Tyler as she drove, "How exactly do you know that?"

"He came to tell me Rebekah is to keep an eye on me since I am his first successful Hybrid."

"You and him are best friends now? He is crazy Tyler you can't trust him." she told him turning into the round driveway . "Not to mention he used your newly foumd sister against you to turn into a hybrid." Tyler sighed, "Whatever I am not arguing about this Caroline." She parked the car and I ignored their arguing mumbling, "I am just going to let you two work this out."

"Just knock someone will let you in." Caroline said and I nodded getting out of the backseat my eyes widened at the huge manison of a house that stood before me. It was absolutely beautiful I made a complete three-sixty as I reached the door. "Amazing," I whispered stopping at the door I knocked lightly at it.

When it opened my eyes looked into the blue ones I had met a few days ago, "What the hell?"

"The girl who can't walk are you now the girl who is lost?" Rolling my eyes I crossed my arms around my chest and glared at him, "I have a name and no I am not lost I am here with Tyler and Caroline."

"You're joke? Elena!" He called out and a long haired perite girl came into view, "Why is barbie vamp and the new hybrid allowing random people into the group when they aren't from here?"

From behind me Tyler spoke, "Her family is from here, Elena, Domon this is my sister Isabella." The one named Elena gasped with wide eyes, "You have a sister Tyler?" nodding his head, "Yup its a long story and the other day Klaus used her to get me to drink your blood."

Damon squinted his eyes looking me up and down, "I don't trust her... probably never will I don't like newbies."

"Well I don't like assholes either but I am sure for the time being we can put that aside can't we?" Elena laughed lightly, "I like you already come in." I smiled and stepped into the house the inside looked even more beautiful than the outside. "This house is amazingly beautiful."

"Thank you." Damon said as he walked into the other room everyone following close behind. I followed behind Tyler my eyes roamed the room which had bookcases along the walls and a fireplace in the center wall. "It looks like we have ran into a problem the other night at the school Klaus compelled Stefan to turn off his hummanity."

I raised a curious brow, "Is that bad?" Damon rolled his eyes looking over at me, "Yes Newbie it's bad especially for us vampires it means he doesn't feel anything he doesn't care. And I hate to say it but I prefer caring draining bunnie Stefan than no hummanity Stefan."

"You're a vampire?" taking a deep breath I looked over at Tyler, "You could let me know about who and what everyone is before you let me join this meeting. I am new to all this stuff I didn't even know vampires and wolves existed until a few days ago."

"I am sorry Bella its hard to catch you up on things that have been happening for a while just go with the flow." Tyler told her, "And I don't think we have to worry about anything right now Klaus is gone for now. Plus there is no way we can kill him why try."

Caroline and I looked at him stumped by his words, "Are you kidding me Tyler? Klaus has ruined each of our lives at one point since he got here. What's going on with you? Why are you suddenly team Klaus?"

"I agree with Caroline you've been trying to convince us since we were in the car not to do anything to Klaus. He doesn't seem like a nice hybrid and I only met him once."

"What do we have here?" My eyes looked to the archway of the entrance to the library room and I saw the boy I had seen after Klaus took me.

"Stefan what are you still doing here?" Elena asked her body moving closer to Damon. "It is my home Elena I can come and go as I please. Plus I was asked to keep an eye on Klaus's blood bag to make sure you don't do anything stupid." He circled around us all, "Its you... what was your name again?" He asked me and my lips parted to speak but he cut me off, "Isabella right? how was that first transformation? Klaus wants to know. He said it would be your last though wants you to join the Hybrid club."

Tyler let out a warning growl, "He needs to stay away from her."

Damon moved in front of Stefan, "How about you leave little brother clearly you're getting everyone on edge."

"Relax Damon just wanted to say hi see what everyone was talking about. Which I agree with Tyler by the way don't try anything with Klaus you will regret it." He turned away from Damon and walked out of the room.

I looked over at Tyler, "We are never gonna be that way with each other." I told him and he laughed lightly pulling me into his side. "Never I promise."

"I think we need to rethink who we go after." Damon as he poured himself a glass of bourbon. "First we take care of my brother." He looked over at me as he took a drink, "Newbie are you ready to see if you can handle being in the group?"

I looked over at Tyler, "We can't go against Klaus Isabella trust me he is an original too powerful." biting the corner of my lip I sighed, "Tyler from what I saw he is dangerous and Stefan doesn't seem to be on the good side either. Look what he did to you he turned you into a hybrid forcefully." Looking at Tyler's friends I nodded, "I'm in I want to help." my brother stepped away from me and shook his head, "I won't be apart of this count me out." In a blink of an eye he was gone the air he left grazed my face and I frowned lightly. Caroline put her arm around my shoulder, "Something is up with him ever since he turned."

"That's because Hybrid boy is sired which means he can't be trusted." Damon told her and I gave him a confused expression, "What do you mean sired?"

"He formed a bond with Klaus because now Tyler doesn't have to go through the pain of changing every full moon so now he feels loyalty to him. So Newbie I would be extremely careful about your brother even though you're related he can betray you. Look at what Klaus did to my brother."

Looking down I frowned how was it that I was already losing my brother when I just got him, "I'll be careful."

Damon drank the rest of his bourbon and set it down on the small bar table, "Lets go get Witchy and Ric we have to think if a plan for..." His head gestured to the other room not wanting to mention anything that could be overheard.

 **I am so glad everyone is enjoying the story. I am not the best writer but I am trying and this is my fun escape time. For the questions I am not entirely sure who I want Bella with yet I want her friendships to build throughout the group and see who she would be more perfect for. I won't have her with Edward or Jacob I have a plan for who I want them with. Though Edward and Bella will have a slight romance but it won't last long.**

 **Edward and Jacob will be joining the story soon in case any of you were wondering. I didn't forget about them.**


	10. Chapter 10

"So is everyone aware of the plan?" Damon asked as we all stood in a circle in Caroline's house. I nodded my head along with the others. "Alright blondie, newbie you make sure Tyler stays away, I take care of Barbie Klaus, Ric, Bonnie and Elena get Stefan taken care of the cell in the basement is all set to keep him in there. Caroline have you seen Tyler?"

She shook her head lightly, "No Bella and I have been calling him constantly and I am starting to worry he might be trying to contact Klaus to warn him something is up."

"Newbie you're a wolf sniff him out."

"Sniff him out? I am not a bloodhound Damon. How about we just try his house?" Caroline agreed and we wished the others luck and left to the Lockwoods.

Pulling up to the house it was ten times bigger than the Salvatore boarding house, "The pictures from the old Lockwood house makes this one smaller." Caroline told me and I lightly laughed shaking my head. I knocked on the door and Tyler answered, "Hey Bella, come on in." I made my way inside Caroline following right behind he pulled her into a hug and I walked around the home to let them have their privacy. I stiepped into an office it smelled like expensive cologne and cigars my heart pounded rapidly the scent was not from Tyler so it must have been our father's. I walked to the desk looking at the pictures I lifted one of him and Tyler and felt a tear slid down my cheek thinking I would never get this with him. I set the picture back down and went to walk towards the windows of the office when rather quickly I shoved against a wall being pinned by the neck.

When I opened my eyes I met a pair of green ones looking back at me, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Edward relax man that's my sister!" I heard Tyler yell out and he shoved the guy away from me and I gasped for air. "You can't just be doing that to people especially her."

The other Hyrbid snarled and shrugged, "Sorry I didn't know who she was and when I tried to get inside," he tapped his head. "I got nothing."

Finally able to breath I glared at him and stood toe to toe with him not caring if he was taller than I was. "Are you fucking insane you could have killed me you ass hat!" He chuckled, "Could have but didn't," he replied. "It won't happen again."

"What did you mean when you tried to get inside?" Caroline asked from the entry way of the office.

Edward sighed, "When I was changed into a hybrid I aquired a special gift. I am able to read others thoughts sometimes its a voice other times its pictures like a movie." Caroline's eyes went wide looking over at me and I could read by her expression she was worried he could already know what their plan against Stefan was. "Yes I can hear what you're thinking Caroline..." He told her with a smile, "Its amazing isn't it?" he laughed.

"I didn't think vampires could have that type of power." She told him, "is it because you're a hybrid?" he shrugged his shoulders, "No apparently Klaus knows of a vampire who can tell the... nevermind." He stopped quickly catching himself from revealing too much. Looking over at me he gave me a crooked smile and I couldn't help but blush under his stare. "I am a little angry I can't read your mind though. I want to know what's going on up there."

"Not much right now I am just trying to process things. I can see that Klaus didn't waste no time making more Hybrids and its only been a few days."

"We were just gonna head out to the party right now since you both are all here let's go together." I looked over at Caroline and lightly shook my head. "No that's fine I don't feel like socializing much tonight Tyler."

"Oh come on its a good way to meet everyone at school."

"They don't want us going Tyler, something to do with Stefan."

"What are you planning with Stefan?" my brother asked and I looked down, "Bella I told you not to get mixed in and go against Klaus and I said it to keep you safe."

"No you're doing it because you're sired to him Tyler. And I just got you there is no way in hell I am giving me only family I have left up to Klaus." Edward growled lightly, "He saved us from what I heard you've only changed once so far. I have been doing it for 8 years it gets tiring after a while there is only so much your body can take."

A ringing from a phone interrupted us and we all looked over at Caroline she picked up her phone. "Hey Ric," she greeted and her eyes went wide, "Matt did what? Yeah sure I will be over soon, how is Elena?" At the mention of her name Edward flashed right in front of Caroline, "Is the doppelganger safe?" He asked as Caroline hung up the phone, "Yes she is. Come on Bella we have to go."

"Don't stay here..." Tyler grabbed my arm gently and I looked between him and Caroline letting out a sigh. "Look I know you're my blood and I've known your friends and you for a short time. But I also know what's wrong and what's right and Tyler following Klaus is wrong and it will only lead you to trouble. You can't trust that man, I am sorry but I am going to do what's right and if what's right is siding with Caroline to get you out of this sire thing then I am all for it. Because I want to get to know the person before you turned into a Hybrid." He frowned letting go of my arm and I walked over to Caroline giving Edward a look he smirked, "I'll be seeing you soon Bella." Rolling my eyes I walked to the front door and left.

 ** _Caroline's Home..._**

"So Matt brought back his sister and she tried to kill Elena? Because a witch told her to?" Caroline sighed nodding her head lightly. "Yup that's the story it seems every time we come up with a plan it back fires on us. And now we have to deal with Hybrids with special powers we won't be able to hide anything now. And I feel like we are losing Tyler..." She sobbed lightly and I sat next to her moving my arm around her and hugging her close. "We will get him back I promise."

"Lets get some rest we have to think of something else for tomorrow." Nodding her head she got up and went to her room. I laid back on the couch with a sigh looking up at the ceiling, "How did I get mixed up in this all I wanted to know was my father."

"Some things arent always easy Bells..." I jumped up at the sound of my mother's voice. "How the fuck..." I cpuldn't believe it I was looking right at her. "How... why... I thought I would never see you again."

"You wouldn't I'm dead Bella."

"Then how are you here?"

"The witch her spell... I don't know how much time I have but I want to tell you something. Bella you're more than a werewolf."

"Our family line are decendants of the first two witches. No one knew of our ancestry because the one they call the original witch tried to murder her own sister. We kept it hidden through generations until their came a time when we needed to expose who we are and my mistake was having you. I slept with a man with the werewolf gene and it dirtied our blood. The coven sentenced me for that, that's why I left but they found me. And now here I am listen to me Bella the coven must not know where you are they will try to do the same to you. They are afraid of what you may become."

"Why? I don't have powers if I do I don't know how to use them."

"There was a vampire her name was Alice she had visions long ago that one of our decendants would be the most powerful of the coven because the witch would be immortal. She would be able to do great things change the coven and they will not have it they have rules for a reason they don't want anyone to be powerful than the other."

"But I am not immortal I am a werewolf I don't think its the same as a vampire..." I stopped realization hitting me. "An immortal witch tainted would be a hybrid."

"You can't turn Bella it would bring them that much closer to you. You need to stay safe and no one can know about where my line comes from especially Klaus he will use you. I placed a spell on you to block some of your power but it only lasts as long as your alive. When that disappears you will have more problems than just the original Hybrid on your hands." Nodding my head I felt my anger rising, "You did the wrong thing by leaving Renee it would have been better if I knew about this whole other world."

"I'm sorry I know I messed up but I am trying to make it right. Don't trust anyone Bella not even the friends you've made here."

"They are the only ones who haven't lied to me and I need all the friends I can get right now. You need to leave I need some time to myself to think." I turned away from her and when I looked back she was gone, just when I thought my life couldn't get more complicated.


	11. Chapter 11

I slept when I could that night my mind was racing with the new piece of information Renee the mother who I assumed abandoned us told me. Caroline quickly exited her room, "We have to go apparently there are ghosts running around Mystic Falls."

"Yeah I know..." I mumbled as I changed into my clothes, "I had a visit from one of them... apparently my mother is dead and I thought she just left us."

"Are you serious I thought it was just the supernatural ghosts? I thought your mother was human."

I sighed looking over at her, "Caroline you seem like a person I can trust and I need you to promise me that what I say does not leave this house and stays between us two." The blonde took a seat, "I won't say a word Bella I promise."

 ** _At the Mystic Grill..._**

"You called Caroline saying that you needed me, which I find odd because I get the feeling you don't like me much." My brow perked up slightly as I looked at Damon and Ric. "Yeah well we got another Relative for you to meet he said he wanted to meet you. If we wanted his help for some information he knows about."

"I thought it was Tyler left here?" I asked. "Well it would have been me too but Damon here decided to rip my heart out of my chest." Turning to face the voice behind me I gasped, "You're a ghost... wait Damon killed you?" I looked over at Damon, "And you said you have a hard time trusting me?"

"My name is Mason, I am your father's little brother."

"My uncle?" I looked him over and smiled lightly, "Yup you know I liked Renee better than Carol but lets just keep that between ourselves." He laughed lightly and a let out a soft giggle, "I am sorry I didn't get to meet you when I was alive it would have been nice to get to know you."

"Okay you met her blah blah blah can we get to the point." I rolled my eyes glaring at Damon, "Are you always this rude being as old as you are you would think you had more manners."

"I'll tell you but I want Isabella to join us on our adventure."

"Great... I guess lets get this over with."

"Don't sound too excited Damon." He glared at her and walked out of the Grill and I looked over at my Uncle Mason, "This is going to be a wonderful day I can tell."

 ** _La Push_**

"I think of Bella needed you Jacob she would have called to see if you were still going." Just as Jacob was about to reply back to his father there was a knock on the door. "Hold up..." He called to the door as he walked up to it when he opened it the stench of vampire hit him and he growled lightly it was mixed with a wolf scent as well.

"Well hello... I think the people in Forks told me it was Jacob right? You're the Alpha of your pack am I correct?" Jacob squinted his eyes at the tall stranger, "How do you know about us?"

"Well I was trying to find a little more about a mutual friend we have she's about..." His hand moved just below his shoulders, "ya tall long brown hair very petite for a wolf and gorgeous." Jacob's eyes went wide and he shoved the stranger stepping outside, "What did you do to Bella?"

He laughed evilly, "Nothing yet... I understand that here on this reservation you are all bred to become wolves to protect the area. "There is a lot of you right?"

"Its none of your business to know how many there are of us. What are you? Why are you here? If you laid a finger on Bella..." The stranger gripped Jacob's throat as he slammed him into the weak house, "No one threatens me got it." His eyes changed to its hybrid color and Jacob was at a loss for words. "It can't be you were cursed." Klaus laughed, "Funny thing about curses they can be broken. Now what I want you to do is call the rest of your pack or I start ripping apart all the people who live on this reservation. Starting with that man in the wheelchair."

 ** _Mystic Falls..._**

"Mason are you sure this is the right way? I feel like we've seen this wall of Rock before." I stopped in the middle of the cave Damon a few steps behind me. "I have to agree with Newbie here Mason."

My uncle laughed lightly, "That's a shocker since we started today you two have been arguing like an old married couple its annoying."

"Its his fault I haven't done anything to him to lead him to believe to not trust me. I took their side over Tylers my own brother."

"She actually has a point Damon... You won't be able to defeat Klaus if you don't know how to trust people... Come on just a little bit more." Mason said as he started walking again and I followed close behind. "You know this town is pretty cool with all these secret tunnels and old history if it would just minus the vampires and all that."

Mason laughed lightly, "Alright here it is." He stepped into an open cave and I followed waiting for Damon right behind me but he couldn't pass through. "You have got to be kidding me." He growled angirly and I raised a brow, "What's wrong?" I asked. "I can't get through its like a house Im blocked from entering."

"Woah there is a bunch of writing on these walls," Mason yelled out from the center of the cave.

"I am not just gonna leave you here we were suppose to do this together."

"Just go see what he found at least one of us can go see it that's probably why he wanted you to come as well."

Nodding I walked over to my uncle my eyes looking at what appeared to be cave drawings. "What does this mean Uncle Mason?" I asked my head turning to face him but when I did he was gone. "Uncle Mason?" I called.

"What's going on over there?" Damon asked, "He is gone, Mason is gone."

"Ah Witchy must have done the spell. What you got over there?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "A bunch of drawings there is a moon I am guessing... A sun.. and well wait let me just take a picture." I pulled the phone out from my pocket and started taking pictures of the walls. "This place is giving me a weird feeling..." I mumbled with a shiver, "There is energy here... I think there is a reason you couldn't enter." I started walking to where Damon was moving my hand so I can grip the wall to step over a bit of water there. My hand made contact and I gasped as my eyes closed I was being transported to when the cave was more open. The blonde Rebekah was drawing out the tree when Klaus entered, time to go Rebekah I will be out shortly. She nodded her head and left Klaus finishing up what she was doing. Then it turned dark and Klaus stood next to a woman who was slightly older

woman who had dark blonde hair, "They must not know that we worked together to kill your mother Niklaus, they must not know that the original witches line still exist after this no more contact with me until it is time for us to join together.

"I know that you're the only one who has accepted me for what I am. You were more of a mother than she was." The woman raised up her hands and started to chant a protective shield moving over the entire cave. "Now we wait until the time is right for when I will be brought back to life to bring hell on earth. They think wolves and vampires are what human should fear but they haven't seen anything yet."

Everything began to blur out of focus and I felt myself being sucked back into my body when I was out of the darkness I could hear Damon screaming my name. "What happened?" I mumbled as I moved my hand away from the wall, "You tell me? You were in a trance your eyes rolled into the back of your head."

"What? I saw..." my head whipped around the cave, "You better get your ass out here newbie you have explaining to do if you want me to trust you." I gulped nodding my head slowly. "Let's get outside I can't take being in this place anymore."


	12. Chapter 12

_Before I keep going I wanted to let you know that I am a huge fan of The Vampire Diaries books so some of what I read there will also be in here. Other dimensons and demons. In the books Caroline is half demon impregnanted by Tyler I believe haha don't worry I won't go that route with them. But I just wanted you all to be prepared for what I have planned. I love the show but the books are my heart and I love Bonnie in the books way more than the show. There is a lot of power she has that they don't show so I will be letting Bella be the one with those powers._

 _Once again I don't own these characters these come from the brillant minds of Stephanie Meyer and L.J. Smith_

Damon pushed me up against the wall roughly staring straight into my eyes, "You Newbie have a lot to explain and you better start doing it now. Because I am a few seconds away from ripping heart from your chest. You are not just a werewolf. What you did back there was witchy type of stuff and I didn't think it was possible for a wolf to hold that power."

I shoved him off of me, "The only other person I have told is Caroline I haven't even told Tyler. I don't even know if I can trust you Damon. I know what all this is for your one job is to make sure Elena is the one who survives everything well the rest of us suffers." He stepped back from me with a glare, "You don't know me very well Isabella those who prove their worth to me I will always protect not just Elena."

"I am taking your side over Tyler's I am putting my trust in you and the rest I think I deserve a smidge of your trust. And after I tell you this I deserve a lot more."

"Alright but the moment you betray me or any of my friends I won't hesitate to kill you where you stand."

I nodded slowly clearing my throat, "When Bonnie did the spell to get rid of Matt's sister and let all the ghosts roam free. I was able to see them before you all did one in particular who I had assumed ran out on Charlie and I. My mother Renee." He raised a brow crossing his arms over his chest, "How is that possible? the otherside is strictly for supernatural I thought that was just the Mayor's side?"

"I thought that as well but apparently my mother comes from a line of witches the first to start their coven was the sister of the original witch. She was believed to be killed by the original witch but it didn't work out that way. A vampire who has visons saw of a powerful witch hybrid from my line and the coven would not allow one person to be powerful above all others. The coven felt it might be me because how my mother tainted the witch blood by sleeping with a wolf. So she bound my powers so I couldn't be found by them until I died then they would have nothing to worry about."

"Unless you're turned into a Hybrid vampire/wolf witch." He said and I nodded with a sob. "Great another thing on my list to worry about. Because if you turn this coven senses you and they come here. So what the hell was that in there then?"

I shrugged lightly, "I honestly don't know its never happened to me before. I felt like I left my body... I was there with Klaus, Rebekah was the one who started the drawings but he told her to leave. When he was done a woman came dark dirty blonde hair very long. I think she is an ancestor of mine." Taking a deep breath I let out a soft cry, "I don't know what's wrong with me Damon, at first I thought maybe I was going crazy. But I think I am something bad and I don't want to be all I wanted was to find my real father. Have a family I never got to have and I didn't want to be alone... but I feel so alone..."

He frowned lightly and placed his arm around my shoulder lightly as I wiped the tears from my eyes, "I am sorry I am pretty sure you don't care and don't want to hear about my problems. You have enough on your plate as it is."

"Look I am sorry about how I have been but there are reason as to why I am the way I am. But I promise the more you show me that I can trust you the more I will do the same for you. And Bella?" That was the first time he ever said my name and I like how it sounded from his lips. "Yeah..." I mumbled looking over at him with red puffy eyes, " I have seen bad and evil things I have been around almost two hundred years and you are not bad I honestly don't think you ever could be." He told me as he gently pushed the long strands of my hair out of my face and behind my ears. "Let's show these pictures to Ric I am sure he can tell us something."

Nodding I cleared my throat feeling better that I was finally able to be open and let my feelings out with someone who would listen. "Thanks for listening to me." I told him with a warm smile and his lips returned one as well, "Anytime just don't tell anyone I can be that nice I have a reputation to protect." I laughed when he did, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"And yours is safe with me as well Bella I will try my best to make sure you don't end up like Tyler."

It meant a lot to me that he would say that I was forming a bond with Damon Salvatore but I knew he couldn't keep that promise. I felt it deep in my hear that whatever was planned for me would happen not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon.

 ** _La Push..._**

 ** _Third Person POV_**

"What have you done to my son and the pack?" Billy asked as Jacob and the rest fed off the blood bag that was filled with Elena's blood. "I am turning them into Hyrbids just like me." Niklaus smirked handing the last bag of Elena's blood to the smallest one in the pack, "What's your name you look fairly new." Jacob spoke up before the others could, "His name is Seth he is just a kid barely in high school."

"Hmm welcome to immortality young Seth its one hell of a ride." Klaus laughed and clapped his hands together. "Alright everyone good here we have to make our way back."

"Back where?" Jacob asked

"Back to Mystic Falls of course we need more blood and there is one more wolf I need to turn."

Jacob looked down at the ground knowing exactly who he was talking about. "Why her?"

"There is something about her that will bring your worst fears to life."

His thoughts went to night where he parted with his aunt the one who helped him kill his mother. "How long must I wait for your return?"

she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know the girl said this power of vision is new to her that only the girl will be the one to release me she does not know when. Your mother just had to have the last say I can feel myself getting weaker every day it wont be long now until I am gone."


	13. Chapter 13

"This is what Damon and I found in the cave when my uncle Mason was here." I pulled the photos out of the yellow envelope and handed them to Ric, "I will see what I can make of them it may take a while though."

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me helping you?" I asked hopeful, "Plus I kind of have no one else to be around Tyler well he is acting different."

"Umm yeah sure not a problem, Elena should be here in a bit as well." He placed a book in front of me, "Start with that one see if you find any similar symbols or ones just like it if we figure out what time period we can narrow down what books to use." Nodding my head I grabbed the book and took a seat on the couch in his living room and started to read through the pages.

I was on my fourth book when Elena walked through the door, "Sorry I am late I was having a talk with Damon. If anyone is going to get through Stefan its him." Ric raised a brow slightly, "Are you sure about that Elena? I mean him and Stefan barely got along before all this and you think they can now?"

"They are brothers no matter what they will always put that first this could actually get them to start fresh." Elena peeked over Ric's shoulder, "Oh hey I didn't see you there. Isabella right?" I nodded my head lightly, "Yup that's me umm I hope its okay if I help out you guys today. Lately Tyler isn't someone I want to be around especially with the other Hybrids he has around."

"Yeah sure, Have you guys had any luck with the symbols yet?"

"These right here..." He slid the pictures over to Elena, "Are names Niklaus, Rebekah and Mikael. these are very old Elena as in Viking time old."

"Mikael? As in the one we've been looking for?" I got up from my seat walking over to them both, "Yes and by the looks of it they are one big family. Esther..." I pointed to the name, "Is the original witch well one of them she had a sister Rosalie the story begins with them. What the story is we are still trying to figure out."

"I think I could talk to someone who can give me some of the story hopefully." I raised a brow, "Who could tell it to you?"

"The one who was there Rebekah." Ric's and my eyes went wide, "Oh no are you crazy? Damon will kill us if something happens to you if we let you go hangout for the day with Psycho Barbie." I told her and they both slightly laughed, "Psycho Barbie? You and Damon were hanging out a little too much yesterday." I blushed lightly crossing my arms, "She is psycho. Anyways I don't think that's a good plan. If we all work together I am sure we can figure this out."

"You guys work from this end and whatever she gives me I will send it to you so hopefully it will help with it." Sighing, "Alright but if she starts to act up with you leave right away and come back here." Elena nodded her head and grabbed her jacket heading for the door.

When she had left my phone rang pulling it from my pocket I saw that it had Jacob's name. I smiled lightly, and slid my finger across the screen. "Hey Jacob sorry I haven't called I have been so busy lately. I wanted to tell you that I don't think it's a good..."

"You want to know what I heard from a young girl named Jessica Stanley? That you have a fancy for this boy named Jacob and you want to know what I found out about him?" My body turned cold when I heard Klaus's voice on the phone tears quickly coming from my eyes I looked over at Ric as he mouthed, "What is it?"

"What did you do to Jacob?" I heard Klau laugh and it sent chills down my spine. "I found out that the La Push reservation has a pack of wolves and Jacob here is the Alpha."

"What?!" I yelled, "No that can't be I've known Jacob all my life he would never lie to me about something like that. He is my best friend... oh my god you turned him didn't you? You son of bitch I am going to kill you!"

Ric came over to me, "Calm down Bella don't let him get to you it's what he wants." Klaus chuckled, "Yes Bella calm down listen to teacher, now I want you to get to Tyler's there is a surprise for you." I hung up the phone turning to Ric, "I'm sorry I have to go I think he did something to Jacob."He nodded and I ran out of his apartment.

I didn't even knock when I got to Tyler's house I was fuming, "Where is he? where is Klaus?" I asked Tyler in anger, "He still isn't here Bella but he sent someone instead." He gestured to the office that was our fathers and I entered seeing Jacob, "Please tell me it's not true." I walked up to him and his eyes glared at me, "You brought him to the reservation!" He seethed and I shook my head, "No I swear Jacob I never mentioned you or anyone back in Washington. I don't know how he figured it out. I didn't even know you were a wolf and I didn't even know I was until I came here."

"My pack is tainted now Bella we are the very thing we tried to protect La Push and Forks from. Because you just had to go looking."

"I needed to know who I was, where I came from. I had no family.." I went to grab his hand but he pulled it away, "Billy and I were your family Bella you didn't need them you had us."

"I am sorry Jacob but you don't understand..." He shoved me roughly and Tyler came between us, "Hey cool down if you can't control yourself you need to leave."

"Don't worry I am I just came for more of the doppelgangers blood." He turned to me and pointed his finger in my face, "And you I never want to see you again." I gasped crying out as I went to reach for him but he stepped away and walked out of Tyler's home. My entire body feeling numb and my heart shattering into a million pieces as I sat down on the couch. Tyler sitting next to me he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close, "If you were a Hybrid all you would have to do is flip your switch off you know." I stopped looking over at him, "Are you serious right now Tyler? You are still on his side..." I got up from the couch, "Can't you see what he is doing? He is like a plague that is ruining everything he touches and you just keep putting him up there with god."

"Life will be better Bella trust me." I shook my head, "I love Jacob, ever since I knew what love meant. He was my best friend and Klaus ruined it because he thinks this is a damn game. He is coming between you and Caroline and you still side with him." I put my hands up in defeat, "I am done its a lost cause as long as you side with him Tyler don't even bother coming around me." I turned away and walked out the door bumping into someone, "Shit I am sorry."

"No it's okay. Is everything okay?" When I looked up I sighed annoyingly rolling my eyes, "You again, what was your name?"

He laughed, "Edward..."

"Yes the other one who follows Klaus like a lost puppy.." He perked his brow, "Someone is having a bad day. You know what will help with that? A drink. come have one with me?" I shook my head, "Nope first of all I am not even twenty-one second I don't trust you as far as I can throw you and trust me that's not far." He laughed lightly looking down at me his fingers gently brush the strands of my hair out of my face, "I like you Bella you're funny and quite beautiful." I stepped back, "I'm not stupid Edward..."

My phone beeped and I looked at the text, "We figured it out." It was from Ric, "Damon is on his way to get you."

"I never said you were Bella," I put the phone back into my pocket. "I gotta go." I went to walk down the steps and he gripped my arm, "Come on just one drink..."

"I believe she said no." I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard Damon's voice, "Come on Bella we need to go."

Edward let out a low growl as I pulled my arm away, "Coming." I told Damon and quickly walked down the steps in front of the house. "I'll see you soon Bella." Edward told me and I shook my head lightly, "Not likely." I replied and he laughed going into Tyler's home.

Salvatore Boarding House

When Damon and I got to his house the library room had I giant board set up with all the pictures posted up on it. I looked around the room to see Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Ric. "Alright since everyone is here I will get started. The markings from inside the cave tell a story and a very old one at that." Ric said as Damon and I took a seat, Elena giving us both a curious expression. Clearing his throat Ric continued, "There are two original witches, twins to be exact Esther and Rosalie. Esther is Klaus, Elijah's and Rebekah's mother. At the time wolves were dominant there was no vampires until one night one of Esther and Mikael's son's the youngest was murdered by a wolf. Mikael was furious he forced Esther and her sister to make him and the family immortal to where nothing could kill them. Rosalie warned that the spirits would be angry about them messing with the balances of nature. But Esther would not listen and went on to create the vampires. She forcefully channeled her sisters magic to do the spell which in turn made Rosalie's magic dark. It was the price for doing the spell."

"Why her sister though if it was Esther who choose to do the spell?" I asked, "Her heart was already filled with Evil so that's how dark magic was created." Ric answered and I nodded as he continued, "Rosalie left her sister to spread the black magic creating a coven of dark witches who wanted to bring hell on earth." My heart sank as he continued the story was starting to sound familiar. "When Esther realized that Klaus was a hybrid and what her sister was doing the spirits told her that in order for her to balance out nature something needed to be done. That's when she created the curse for Klaus which included the doppelganger."

"Okay so what did she do to Rosalie?"

"She created a dimension that slowly took the creatures of evil her sister and her coven created and then drained Rosalie of her power to create a witch in her coven that needed to be a hybrid to activate her power."

"What that's not possible I was told by grams that when witches turn into a vampire that they lose their power."

Ric shrugged lightly, "I think Esther was able to do that spell because she had cursed Klaus so there was no way that this hybrid would ever be made. But now they can be made." Elena looked down shaking her head, "Because I am alive and my blood is needed to make the hybrids. How do we even know who this witch is there is no way we can track a bloodline that far."

"We could try to find the coven…" I interupted him, "Umm why would this witch need to be a hybrid." Ric looked at the board, "On here it says that she could be the one to kill Rosalie but it is pretty far fetched because Rosalie will need to kill her herself to get back the magic that was taken from her. So either way the witch will be drained to the point of death." I felt the air leave my lungs looking at Caroline and Damon. "There is nothing that can save her?"

"Save her we need to make sure she doesn't turn at all because what if she doesn't defeat Rosalie?" I got up from my seat, "I need to… I need to go umm I need some air." Before I could leave Damon grabbed my arm gently, "Listen I know I said I wouldn't say anything but now they need to know." I looked over at Caroline and she nodded looking down I nodded my head slowly.

"We have to figure out how we can find this witch maybe I can train her." Bonnie said.

I turned to face them, "You won't need to look for her."

Elena stood up crossing her arms, "Why not Bella do you know who it is?"

"Yes I do," I mumbled looking down at the floor again.

"Who is it?" she asked and I looked up at her, "It's me Elena."

 _ **I just wanted to apologize for my other chapters if they are missing a few things. I had to write them on my phone because I had to buy a new laptop charger. I didn't know there was a limit on the mobile app and I wrote more than I was suppose to.**_

 _ **I hope you are all enjoying the story so far I am so excited about it. It's my first actual story so if I am weak in some places I am so sorry I will get the hang of it soon.**_


	14. Chapter 14

"Caroline dragged you into helping as well?" I looked over at my brother and nodded my head lightly. "Oh come on Bella please talk to me. This isn't how it's suppose we just found out that we are family. We should be getting to know each other." I sighed and looked over at Caroline who gestured for me to try and talk to him.

 _ **Earlier in the morning…..**_

"Alright people we actually have a solid plan to take down Klaus." Damon said as we gathered in the Salvatore library room. "We have Stefan on our side and Papa Original who is laying over there." I looked down at the floor, "Um how exactly is he going to help? He looks dead."

"Ah that's why your nickname is Newbie." Damon patted my head and I rolled my eyes. "We needed to make sure Klaus believed that we took care of Mikael so if he used compulsion we would actually be telling the truth."

"And when did this happen?" Caroline asked, "Yesterday when Stefan and I were having brother bonding time. Mikael came to us so it looks like Katherine came through." I raised my hand slightly a bit confused, "Katherine is a very long story that we will tell you eventually." nodding my head I continued to keep quiet as he continued on. "So Mikael has the only weapon that can kill Klaus he wont give it to us because well he doesn't trust us."

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"The plan is that you and Caroline are incharge of keeping Tyler and that mind reading loser hybrid away from what's going to happen. Bella you need to suck up your problems with Tyler and only you should be the one near Eddie or whatever his name is because he can't read your mind. Caroline if you come in contact with him try to think of other things that don't relate to what our plan is for tonight."

 _ **Present Time…..**_

"Fine… yes Caroline dragged me to do this I told her it was pointless for me to get into this whole Homecoming thing but she said I am still a teenager and need to enjoy the normal things in life plus I don't know anyone to even take a date."

"I can help with that." I turned to face the voice from behind me, "I would love to be your date to Homecoming."

"No I prefer going alone." He laughed lightly, "Oh come on Bella I can be really fun trust me. You won't regret it." Biting the corner of my lip he gave me a crooked smile, "Mmm I like when you bit your lip like that." Tyler smacked his chest, "Dude I am right here and she's my sister." I rolled my eyes laughing. "Okay fine I will go with you I guess. But it's not a date or anything I just don't want to go alone."

Caroline looked over at me and smiled, "After we are done here we can go shopping for your dress."

 _ **Later that night….**_

"What the hell happened?" Caroline yelled stomping her heel against the asphalt of the school parking lot.

"The gym got flooded the dance is cancelled." Tyler told her and looked over at Caroline great how the hell are we suppose to distract him and Edward if there is no dance. I thought to myself, "We can have a big party at my house." My brother suggested and I smiled lightly, "That doesn't seem like a bad plan don't you think Caroline?"

"Ugh this is not how this was suppose to happen. But I guess that's fine if you think you can pull of something like that so quickly. "

"Don't worry it will be a night to remember."

"We should go get dressed then. I guess I have to pick something else more fitting for a house party." Caroline and I walked over to her when we were driving off she dialed Damon's number. "We have a problem the gym at school was flooded so Tyler is moving the homecoming dance to his house."

"Alright a little mishap but it's nothing we can't fix." He hung up the phone and I looked out the window. "I have a bad feeling about this Caroline. Something doesn't seem right." When we got to her house she let me raid her closet to pick out anything that I wanted. I decided to go with a purple silk dress she had that had thin straps and flared out a bit above the knees. I put on black heels and curled my long brown hair. Pulling one side of my hair up with pins, "Alright lets get this over with."

When we got to the Lockwood property my eyes went wide as we stepped out of the car, "What the hell is this?" I asked Caroline, "How the hell did he get this together so quickly? There is no way…. Is… do I hear a live band?" Nodding my head slowly, "Yes it is… well lets get this over with."

"Ah you look absolutely beautiful Bella." Edward said as we walked up the steps to go inside the manor. "Thank you. Tyler did amazing for such short time." He agreed smiling at Caroline and me, "Well its more of a party Klaus put together." Caroline's eyes went wide, "I am going to look for Tyler. Bella I will see you in a bit." Nodding my head, "So Klaus is back in town?"

"Yeah this is all because his father is finally gone."

"I thought his father would have been gone a long time ago."

Edward laughed, "They really don't tell you anything do they?" I shrugged lightly, "They don't really trust me honestly."

"So why do you side with them Bella? We could be your family."

"I understand why they don't I am new and trust is earned. So far they have done nothing to me that would make me feel that I can't trust them. Klaus on the other hand threatened to kill me the first night I got to town. So you see how I can't really trust him."

"You can trust me."

"I will believe that when you prove it." He gave me his crooked smirk and held out his hand. "Come on lets dance." I grabbed his hand and he led me to the back where the live band was we were in the crowd when he pulled me close by the hips and I looked up into his eyes my body moving to the beat of the music. Trying to pull myself away from him but his grip locked on tight to me, "Come on Bella don't fight this."

"I am not fighting anything Edward, I am just not intrested."

"I can change that I think."

I shook my head and laughed, "No I don't think so."

"Bella?" I turned as my name was called, "What's up Tyler?" I looked behind him, "Where's Caroline?" I asked now suddenly on alert. "Follow me, I will bring my sister back in a bit Edward."

Tyler grabbed my arm roughly and I groaned in pain, "Ouch what are you doing? You're hurting me…" I struggled to get out of his grip, "I warned you Bella I warned you both and you didn't listen."

"What are you talking about?"

"Klaus knows something is up and I am getting you and Caroline out of here."

"What no!" I yanked my arm away when we were finally inside the house and before I could push him away he flew across the room into our father's office. "Damon…" I whispered as he sauntered over to Tyler, "You are not a very good host you should leave that stuff up to Blondie because having a party full of Hybrids that can kill your guests is not a good time."

"Klaus is not someone to mess with Damon he knows something is going on. He will kill you all if you try to do anything."

"Tyler it needs to be done look at what he has done to you."

"I would listen to your sister," Damon agreed as Tyler growled angirly his fangs coming out. "TYLER NO DON'T!" I screamed as they both went after eachother and I tried to pull Tyler away but he shoved me roughly and I flew into the wall. I shook off my dizziness and as I got up both Damon and Tyler started yelling in pain. I looked up to see Bonnie with her hands raised and I sighed in relief. Tyler had passed out from the pain and I got up from the ground to go check on him. "He will be fine." Bonnie reassured me as I grabbed a stick that was on the ground. "What's this?" I asked and Damon quickly grabbed it out of my hand as Bonnie replied, "Is that the…." Damon shushed her pointing to his ears his fingers making a circle he mouthed 'Don't say anything hybrids..' We nodded.

We heard talking from the front door and we peeked outside seeing Klaus and Mikael, "You two stay here…" He was talking to Bonnie and my eyes went wide, "Damon he has Elena… Mikael has…. OH MY GOD ELENA!" I yelled when he stabbed her running out of the office Damon was faster than me and he stabbed Klaus I looked to see Elena up like nothing happened she threw grenades at the Hybrids and I looked back to see Damon about to end Klaus Stefan threw him off, "Stefan NO!" I tried to make my way over but was lifted up a cloth going over my mouth I struggled trying to hold my breath so I wouldn't breathe in the chemicals on the cloth and Edward spoke softly in my ear, "Either breathe it in Bella or I use force." I cried and took a deep breath and I felt my body going limp and the world went black.

I could faintly hear people talking as I started to wake up, "Bella?" I heard Tyler call my name and I groaned, "Tyler what… what happened?" I mumbled lightly. "I warned you Bella, I told you to stay out of it."

When my eyes went back into focus I saw around me Tyler, Edward, and Jacob. "You should have listened to dear old brother." I heard Klaus's voice as he stepped out between Jacob and Edward. "You and your friends really tried to screw me over tonight but it back fired and now you and them are going to pay for that. I wanted you to make the choice in becoming a hybrid to make the choice and I would help you defeat Rosalie." I gasped and he smirked evilly, "Yes I know exactly who and what you are I have been waiting I can smell the power that's in you Bella. I wanted to keep you," His fingers caressed my cheeks and I started to cry, "What are you going to do?" I whimpered and his eyes started to change before me and I scooted away from him, "Please don't…. I am sorry…"

"Klaus no she doesn't want this.."

He turned back to my brother, "I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE WANTS!" He yelled at Tyler causing me to jump he bit into his wrist and shoved it into my mouth and I tried to pull away but Edward held me I could feel the blood slide down my throat when Klaus pulled his arm away he gripped me by the neck. Forcing me to get up and I looked at Jacob with tears in my eyes, "Please Jacob… don't let him…" My best friend the boy who was the first boy I ever loved made no emotion and his head turned down and my heart broke as I cried out. Klaus stood in front of me looking into my eyes his grip on my throat was tighter, "I can't wait to see what this brings." Both his hands now gripped my face and in one swift movement he snapped my neck.

 _ **Salvatore House….**_

"Fucking Stefan how could he…" I yelled out walking over to the bourbon and poured myself a glass chugging it quickly. "What happened?" Elena asked, "I don't know Elena I had everything planned I even had Katherine there so you wouldn't get hurt. And my stupid brother ruined it." I grabbed the glass tightly and threw it across the wall.

"Damon?" Caroline said my name something in her voice was off I looked over my shoulder seeing her and Bonnie. "We can't find Bella… We looked every where." I growled angrily, "FUCK!"

"This night just keeps getting better…" I paced back and forth, "No sign of Tyler either?" They both shook their heads and I looked over at Elena, "We have to find I promised that I would make sure nothing happened…" She gently rubbed my arm nodding her head, "I know lets go looking for her." When we were about to walk out the door a wave of energy knocked us off our feet it was the most powerful thing I have ever felt in my life. I looked over at Bonnie, "Oh that magic is whew…." she mumbled getting herself back up. "Damon I think we are too late." she told me and I punched my hand through the wall by the door,


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry that it has taken me so long to post another chapter. I have work and I am potty training my son who takes up a lot of my time. Thank you so much for the positive reviews it makes me so happy.**_

 _My eyes open slowly at the sound of a bird chirping in the distance, I sit up slightly taking in the area around me. It's a meadow in the center of a forest the grass tall and green with beautiful purple flowers at the tips. I get up slowly from the ground finally finding my voice I speak out, "Hello?" I call out and I feel a gentle tap on my shoulder from behind me. When I turn I see my mother standing in a long flowing light pink dress that goes down the her ankles._

" _My Bella I am so sorry for what has happened to you. I did not want this life for you." When I look down at myself I see that I am wearing a dress similar to hers but white. "Where are we?" I ask as I look around once again. "To where our family goes as we wait to be reborn. After talking to you that night I was granted my way here. It's amazing Bella there is so much I have to tell you but it's not the right time." Her fingers gently brush my hair behind my ears, "You are meant to do amazing things this is just a bump in the road you must go over to fulfill your destiny. I knew I had an amazing daughter but I had no idea just how much amazing you were."_

" _Mom what do you mean?" I asked confused._

" _You will go back and you will face Rosalie and you can not change what happens no matter what Bella. This is the first of many battles you must face you're ready. Before you go back I must tell you something…" My mother leaned forward and softly whispered in my ear and my eyes filled with tears as I nodded she gave me a tight hug and pulled herself away kissing my forehead gently. "Bye…" she smiled and I took in the meadow everything was turning black slowly and when I went to look at my mother to ask what was happening she was gone._

" _Bella…..Bella…" I heard my name being called in the distance…._

When my eyes opened up once again I gasped out looking into Damon's eyes, "Where am I?"

"You're at my house… Damn Klaus just left you at our doorstep as a gift." My hands clenched into fists at the mention of his name. "Good you're angry I was hoping you would be. Elena has offered you blood." He told me holding up a glass he usually uses for his bourbon I looked over at Elena, "I am sorry I don't want to do this if you're not comfortable… I understand you hate being a blood bag."

Elena warmly smiled at me, "For you I will do it. And take it as an apology for you being changed into a hybrid."

"It's not your fault it's Klaus's…." Damon gently shook the glass in front of me again, "Drink up before things start getting gross we've seen what happens when you don't drink the blood."

I sighed grabbing the glass my mother's words replaying in my head just before I left. I put the rim of the glass to my lips tilting my head back the blood made its way down my throat and I can feel my transition completing my fangs painfully pushing through my gums and my fingers lightly traced them and slowly moved up to my eyes and I hid my face in shame. "Where were you? We looked everywhere for you Tyler's…" I growled at the sound of my brothers name thinking back to him, Jacob, and Edward standing there as Klaus forced that blood into my mouth.

"I don't want to hear that name again…" I looked over at Elena whose eyes were wide, "Sorry he just not only him but Jacob someone I trusted who I knew all my life just stood there as he killed me it makes me so angry." I could feel something growing inside me as my anger built up. "Being a vampire your emotions are intensified."

"How could they and Klaus thinking he is god and he can kill whoever the FUCK HE WANTS!" I yelled and the glasses on the small bar area Damon always used to pour his bourbon shattered causing Elena to jump and Damon to slightly glare, "You're paying for a new one that was old." He crossed his arms, "I think we need Bonnie she can help Bella control her witchy power that seems to be out of her control. With her emotions intensified she will be doing stuff all over and we can't be exposed. So until you control what's going on no school no stepping out of this house."

"But I stay with Caroline, why can't I just stay there? And School? I didn't even have a full first day."

"Honestly with what you are I don't see education helping you with your future."

"Damon I don't think that's necessary if we take away things that have her hold on to her humanity she will turn everything off."

I looked over at Elena with a confused expression, "What do you mean turn everything off?" Elena took a seat next to me, "Vampires have a humanity switch they can choose to either feel all their emotions or feel nothing at all. And from what I have learned about you Bella is that your emotions is what makes you a good person and just because your a vampire doesn't mean that should change."

Damon gently shakes his head, "I don't agree with this I am not saying she doesn't have to shut herself off from everyone forever just until she can control her powers. I am sure she wouldn't want to hurt anyone Elena."

"Damon's right I don't even know what it is I can do. It would suck if I hurt an innocent person." Elena sighed nodding her head, "As long as it's your decision.. I will give Bonnie a call to see if she will help out." I nodded my head and watched as she left the room my eyes looking back at Damon.

"I didn't even have time to learn about being a werewolf now I have to learn how to be both. My life just keeps getting crappier."

"Well I happen to be very good at being a vampire.. So if you want I can show you."

"Damon I am pretty sure Bella doesn't want to hurt people."

He rolled his eyes looking over at Elena, "You must be confusing me with Stefan. I can drink from humans without killing them."

Shaking her head she sighed, "You don't have to feed from humans if you don't want to. Bonnie said she will help I am going to go pick her up. Try not to do anything that will get you both into trouble."

When she left Damon sat next to me, "Look I know I promised you that this wouldn't happen. I had a really good plan to end Klaus and my brother ruined everything. In the moment everything happened so fast and I want to apologize for not protecting you like I should have. You've proven a lot Bella and I always look out for my friends." I pouted slightly, "It's okay everything happens for a reason right?" He gently placed his hands on top of mine every part of my body began to tingle at the gesture and I was confused about why that was.

"You know being a vampire isn't all that bad you just have to learn how to control it. Elena hasn't been in our position she still just holds what I've done in the past over my head. I have tried helping Stefan with this life that she doesn't even know about. You will find that feeding off humans is better than a blood bag or that animal crap. But you decide and I will help you."

 _ **Later that day….**_

There was a gentle knock at the door of the room Damon said that I could use while I stay here. I had decided that it was best that I stay away from others who I can hurt until figured out how to use my powers and control my thirst. I had thought about what Damon and Elena said about what I should do about my choice of feeding. I couldn't find it in me to want to hurt people so I decided to use blood bags at first. Throughout the day my emotions seemed to be connected to my new power and it was every time I was angered. Shaking my thoughts as there was another knock I walked up to the door.

It was Bonnie I haven't had much time with her as I have the others from what I heard she was a pretty amazing witch. "Hi Bella…" I nodded opening the door a little more to let her in, "Thanks for coming Bonnie I am afraid if I blow any more things up Damon will be the one to end me." She laughed lightly walking into the room and placed a old ratty book on my bed. "I have looked through my family's spell book more than twice to see if there is anything about you in here or what could possibly help. Nothing but Alaric said he is going to look through his wife's research to see if maybe she found something. So for the time being we will just focus on you controlling your emotional outbursts."

 _ **Caroline's POV**_

I grabbed the box of Tyler's things in my backseat and walked up the steps of the Lockwood mansion. When I got to the door it was already opening, "Caroline…" Tyler said my name looking at him he looked horrible depressed. But I couldn't help that I was angry at him not just for what he did to me but what I heard about him just standing down as Klaus killed his sister to turn her into a hybrid. "What's this?" he asked and I shoved the box into his arms, "This is the stuff you've left at my house I don't want it."

"Look I know you're mad about what I did but I was protecting you. I don't want Klaus to hurt you." Shaking my head I sighed, "That's not the only reason I am angry at you Tyler it's part of the reason though. I mean look at you I don't even know who you are anymore. This sire bond has changed you, how could you let him do that to your sister." His eyes went wide he probably didn't know that I would know what had happened.

"She was your sister your job as her brother is to protect her. Until you figure out whose side you're on I can't be with you." The tears were coming forward and I looked down at the ground, "I love the old Tyler this new one I can't stand and I want the old one back but everything that you've been doing is making me see that I will never get him back."

"Bella is okay by the way and every time she hears your name it angers her so I suggest don't even attempt talking to her." I turned away from him and he yelled out to me, "I am going to make things right Caroline I swear." Without looking back at him I replied, "I will see it when I believe it." With that said he closed the front door when I looked up I saw a slightly dark skinned boy standing before me, "Is Bella really okay?" He asked and I squinted my eyes slightly, "Who's asking?"

"Oh… My name's Jacob.. I am… I was a friend of hers."

"Ah the other one that stood by." He frown lightly, "I was angry at her and I didn't… I thought she was the one who sent Klaus but I was wrong and I feel so bad. I hate myself for it but I know that she will never forgive me. Tyler and I we are leaving so is Edward after what happened with Bella we saw things a lot more clearly and we want to break this bond and I along with Tyler want to make things right with Bella."

"That's going to take a lot." I told him and he nodded with a light smile and it caused a swarm of butterflies to roam my stomach and it made me feel uneasy, "I know and I don't blame her but she's always been stubborn." He gently rubbed the back of his neck like he was having the same feelings as well nerves. "When you talk to her tell her I am sorry and I know that will never make that right but I will spend forever to make it right. She is a sister to me and I know she sees me as something else and I feel bad because I don't feel that way towards her. With my pack it works differently we umm we have soulmates I guess you can call it…anyways it's not important for now." He looked up into my eyes and I felt a connection unlike anything before like this boy knew every part of me. His eyes crinkled as he smiled widely at me and I cleared my throat, "I should go…"

"I'll be seeing you soon Caroline…" As I got into the car I wondered how he knew my name. I played it off thinking he must have heard it from Tyler. Leaving the Lockwood property I got a depressing feeling like I was leaving a part of myself and I knew it wasn't because of Tyler it was because of someone else and it made me confused.

 _ **I am starting to build a friendship between Bella and Damon I wonder how that will play out and how Elena will feel about that. And I hope you all like that Caroline and Jacob moment because there will be more of them in chapters to come.**_


	16. Update

I want to apologize to my readers for not updating my story Lost Lockwood. These last few months have been hard for me with my personal life. My son and I had to move and just life has been really crappy for me. So my muse has not been that very good lately. but you'll be happy to know that I have started writing another chapter and when I feel its good enough and done I will post it. I'm sorry for not posting please don't hate me I just want my mind to be in the right place and not giving you crappy chapters.


End file.
